The referenced patent is directed to a previously developed disposable EEG recording cap containing permanently attached compressible biomedical electrodes. It has served quite adequately. It is however somewhat expensive to use. The major expense results from the high manufacturing cost of the cap and attached electrode connector, which, while not destroyed by the recording procedure, together with the attached electrodes is disposed of after use.
With the present apparatus, it is contemplated that the electrode disclosed herein can be used with a reusable cap, thereby achieving a significant economic advantage. The fit of the cap, which is made of a stretchable material, accomplishes correct positioning of the electrodes against the scalp. The stretching of the cap at the time of the positioning of the electrodes accommodates some variations in head size. Through the use of three or four basic cap sizes, most head sizes can be accommodated. Skilled technician time is reduced. The cap incorporates a set of snaps which enable the electrodes to be positioned for reliable data collection for the EEG. The cap itself incorporates the wiring harness with the necessary conductors grouped and connected through a suitable plug or socket to enable the cap, when positioned on the user, to be connected directly to the strip chart recorder.
When the EEG has been obtained, the electrodes are quickly unsnapped and can be thrown away. The cap is stored for reuse. The sanitary purposes, it is preferably washed after each use. It can be stored and subsequently reused on the head of a person of approximately the same size. An inventory of three or four different sized caps enables practically all test subjects to be accommodated.